typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Can Tương và Mạc Tà
| |Kanshō - Bakuya}} là hai thanh hùng kiếm và thư kiếm song sinh đại diện cho , Archer bắt gặp hai thanh kiếm này tại một thời điểm nào đó trong cuộc đời mình và thêm chúng vào trong kho tàng vũ được khí lưu trữ trong Unlimited Blade Works. Đây cũng chính là vũ khí ưa thích của Archer và được anh thường xuyên sử dụng, Can Tương và Mạc Tà cũng chính là biểu tượng cho tính cách và cuộc đời của Archer. Archer và Emiya Shirou đã kiến tạo lại hai thanh kiếm này, biến chúng từ hai thanh kiếm tuyệt đẹp thành vũ khí phù hợp với mình. Dù trong truyền thuyết hai thanh kiếm này không có chủ sở hữu thật sự, chúng vẫn là bảo khí được rèn bởi hai vợ chồng làm nghề rèn kiếm là , tại nước vào thời trong lịch sử Trung Quốc cổ đại. Hai thanh kiếm này được tạo ra để tôn vinh nghệ thuật rèn kiếm, như thể đặt câu hỏi cho bất cứ ai về ý nghĩa thật sự của nghề rèn kiếm hơn là lý tưởng thật sự đằng sau sự tồn tại của chúng. Khác với những thanh kiếm khác, Can Tương và Mạc Tà được tạo ra một cách vô nghĩa mà không có bất cứ mục đích nào. Chúng không có sự uy dũng để đánh bại kẻ địch cũng như vẻ khí khái khi so sánh với những vũ khí khác, hai thanh kiếm này cũng không hề chứa đựng bất cứ tham vọng hay sự trung nghĩa nào để một người có thể dùng chúng tạo nên những chiến công lẫy lừng. Tương truyền rằng vào thời Xuân Thu, Ngô Vương lúc đó là ra lệnh cho Can Tương phải rèn một thanh kiếm độc nhất vô nhị để dâng lên cho ông, Can Tương nghĩ mãi mà không có cách gì để có thể rèn được một thanh kiếm như thế cả. Trông thấy người chồng của mình phải vò đầu bứt tóc tìm ra cách rèn kiếm, người vợ của ông là Mạc Tà, quyết định nhảy vào lò rèn. Việc hy sinh mạng sống của một con người là rất cần thiết nếu Can Tương muốn rèn một một thanh kiếm đạt đến cảnh giới tối thượng theo đúng yêu cầu của Ngô Vương Hạp Lư, Mạc Tà đã dùng chính mạnh sống của mình để cho sắt được nung chảy hoàn toàn trong lò bễ. Can Tương rèn ra hai thanh kiếm trong đau khổ. Ông giữ lấy riêng cho mình thanh hùng kiếm và đặt tên của chính ông cho nó rồi giao thanh thư kiếm, Mạc Tà, đặt tên theo người vợ đã khuất của ông, giao cho Ngô Vương khi đã đến thời hạn phải nộp tác phẩm của mình. Sau khi xem qua thanh kiếm, Ngô Hạp Lư nổi giận vì phát hiện mình đã bị lừa và thanh hùng kiếm thật sự lại đang ở trong tay Can Tương nên vị vua nóng tính này đã ra lệnh xử tử ông. Khả năng và sức mạnh của cặp song kiếm này là rất cao vì chúng được làm từ những vật liệu tốt nhất cộng thêm sự hy sinh mạng sống của một con người khiến chúng như những vũ khí có ý thức và có một hình thái rất đặc biệt. Giá trị thực sự của cặp song kiếm này chính là sự am hiểu về chúng của người sử dụng hơn là vật để trang trí và thưởng lãm, Can Tương và Mạc Tà được mô tả là hai thanh kiếm rất to và nặng. Hai thanh kiếm này có hình dáng y hệt nhau và chỉ khác nhau ở màu sắc. Thanh hùng kiếm màu đen, Can Tương, được thiết kế theo hình lục giác, tương tự như thanh thư kiếm màu trắng, Mạc Tà, cũng có hình dáng tương tự như vậy với phần thân kiếm sáng bóng và trắng phau trông cứ như một làn mây. Huyền thoại về hai thanh kiếm này vẫn được lưu truyền cho đến tận ngày hôm nay, tuy nhiên không có bất cứ đề cập gì nói chúng là loại kiếm như thế nào và hình dáng ra sao; thậm chí còn có giả thuyết rằng chúng chỉ là những thanh kiếm bình thường rồi qua thời gian được thần thoại hóa lên chỉ vì chúng là thanh kiếm được rèn đặc biệt cho Ngô Vương Hạp Lư. Mô tả xác thực duy nhất về hai thanh kiếm này là thanh Can Tương có vẽ hoa văn của một chiếc mai rùa đen và thanh Mạc Tà thì có những đường hoa văn màu trắng. Hai thanh kiếm này là những bảo khí hạng thấp nhưng có thể sử dụng dễ dàng bằng cả hai tay, qua sự mài dũa cũng như thời gian tái tạo đã khiến chúng trở thành những vũ khí rất chắc chắn. Sức mạnh thật sự của cặp song kiếm này chính là sự liên kết mạnh mẽ của chúng, chính điều này không chỉ cho phép chúng hút lại gần nhau mà thậm chí còn quay trở lại tay chủ sở hữu cho dù có bị đánh hoặc ném đi mất. Nếu ném một thanh kiếm đi và giữ lại một thanh kiếm trong tay, thì thanh kiếm bị ném đi sẽ quay trở lại tay người sử dụng như một chiếc Boomerang. Khả năng của hai thanh song kiếm này giữ y nguyên với phép chiếu ảnh, thanh kiếm đã được tái tạo sẵn từ trước vẫn có sự liên kết với thanh kiếm mới vừa mới được tái tạo. Khi cùng lúc giữ cả hai thanh kiếm, khả năng kháng phép và phòng thủ vật lý sẽ mạnh lên, đồng thời hạng của hai thanh song kiếm này dưới hai trạng thái là vũ khí và bảo khí cũng sẽ tăng lên theo. Nguyên bản của hai thanh song kiếm này là hai vũ khí đạt đến cảnh giới tối thượng như thông tin đã ghi ở trên, chúng mạnh hơn hai thanh song kiếm được tái tạo lại bằng phép chiếu ảnh rất nhiều và là khắc tinh của quái vật. Chính nhờ sức mạnh đạt đến cảnh giới tối thượng này mà nguyên bản của Can Tương và Mạc Tà có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt những quái vật huyền thoại như Gorgon trong hình dáng Medusa và thậm chí cả những ác thần ở không gian dị thứ nguyên được Caster triệu hồi chỉ với một đòn đánh duy nhất. Hạc Dực Tam Liên Tiếng Anh= Spirit and technique, flawless and firm Our strength rips the mountains Our swords split the water Our names reach the imperial villa The two of us cannot hold the heavens together. |-| Romanji= Shingi, muketsu ni shite banjaku Chikara, yama wo nuki Tsurugi, mizu wo wakatsu Seimei, rikyuu ni todoki Warera, tomo ni ten wo idakazu |-| Kanji= 鶴翼欠落不 心技泰山至 心技黄河渡 唯名別天納 両雄共命別 |-| Shirou niệm chú (Tiếng Anh)= Crane wings (Spirit and technique), without opening (flawless and firm) Spirit and technique (Strength), reaching the mountain (pierce the mountain) Spirit and technique (Sword), crossing the Yellow River (split the water) Name (Fame), ending in a different heaven (reaching the imperial villa) Two rivals / Two great men (We), sharing a life (cannot embrace heavens together) |-| Shirou niệm chú (Kanji)= 「―――鶴翼（しんぎ）、欠落ヲ不ラズ（むけつにしてばんじゃく）」 「―――心技（ちから）、泰山ニ至リ（やまをぬき）」 「―――心技（つるぎ）、黄河ヲ渡ル（みずをわかつ）」 ―――唯名（せいめい）、別天ニ納メ（りきゅうにとどき）。 ―――両雄（われら）、共ニ命ヲ別ツ（ともにてんをいだかず）……！ Archer đã thêm vào vài từ giống như thần chú mài dũa cho hai thanh song kiếm, không rõ lý do tại sao anh lại chọn hai thanh song kiếm này trong vô vàn vũ khí của mình. Ý nghĩa thật sự của những câu từ đó không liên quan gì đến lý tưởng đằng sau chuyện chế tạo ra thanh song kiếm mà nó giống như là cội nguồn kiếm thuật của anh. Hai thanh kiếm này đại diện cho |Kakuyoku Sanren|Triple-Linked Crane Wings}}, chiến thuật sử dụng hai thanh song đao ở mức cao nhất của Archer và đây chính là ý nghĩa thật sự của chúng. Sử dụng ba cặp song kiếm đã được tái tạo sẵn và dựa vào sự liên kết mạnh mẽ của chúng để đưa ra đòn tấn công chí tử vào đối thủ bằng cách tái tạo ngay lập tức những cặp song kiếm này. Hình thái sử dụng của chiến thuật này chính là ba cặp song kiếm đan chéo với nhau thành chữ X như đã thấy với nhân vật Archer trong game Fate/unlimited codes, Shirou cũng học được chiến thuật của Archer nhờ vào cánh tay của anh trong hướng đi Heaven's Feel. Black Bird Scissorhands Các biến thể Can Tương - Mạc Tà Overedge Theo chiến thuật của Archer, hai thanh song đao sẽ được ném đi với mục đích bị đánh bật đi và ngay lập tức anh dùng phép chiếu ảnh tạo ra một cặp kiếm khác để áp sát đối thủ. Khi đối phương sơ hở, Archer tấn công bằng cặp kiếm vừa mới được tái tạo và hai thanh song đao khi nãy vừa được ném đi sẽ quay ngược trở lại ở phía sau lưng đối thủ. Cuối cùng, cặp song kiếm thứ ba được biến đổi bằng phép Cường Hóa, được gọi là thành hai thanh kiếm dài gấp đôi kích cỡ ban đầu và được bao phủ bằng hai lớp cạnh trông y như lông vũ và Archer dùng nó để đánh đòn quyền định. Kiểu dáng của hai thanh kiếm cường hóa này bắt nguồn từ một tập phim của loạt phim Fate Stay/night lúc Archer chiến đấu với Berserker và nó do chính giám đốc nghệ thuật Koyama Toshihisa thiết kế ra. Nasu Kinoko đã vô cùng thích kiểu dáng ấn tượng của thiết kế cường hóa này và thêm nó vào tư liệu thông tin cơ bản về những đòn tấn công của Archer. Trong tiểu thuyết trực quan Fate/stay night, Archer sử dụng cặp song kiếm cường hóa này vào một thời điểm nào đó trong trận chiến với Berserker. Theo chiến thuật của Shirou khi cậu dùng nó để đánh bại Saber Alter thì đầu tiên cậu ném cặp song kiếm này ngay vào cổ, xảy ra đồng thời với câu niệm chú đầu tiên. Sau khi bị Saber đánh bật ra, cậu dùng phép chiếu ảnh tạo ra cặp song kiếm thứ hai rồi dùng chúng để tấn công trực tiếp vào cô. Thanh Mạc Tà được ném đi sẽ quay trở lại ở phía sau lưng Saber và Shirou ngay lập tức dùng thanh Can Tương ở trong tay và tấn công tiếp vào cô. Ngay sau đó, thanh Can Tương được ném đi cũng sẽ quay trở lại và cậu dùng thanh Mạc Tà trong tay cùng tấn công đồng loạt, xảy ra đồng thời với câu niệm chú thứ hai và thứ ba. Saber chặn hết bốn đòn tấn công liên tiếp nhưng điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc tư thế phòng thủ của cô đã bị phân tán hoàn toàn. Cuối cùng Shirou tạo ra cặp song kiếm cuối cùng rồi tấn công cô bằng thế chém song kiếm chữ X, xảy ra đồng thời với hai câu niệm chú cuối cùng. Đây là chiến thuật tấn công liên tiếp để khiến đối phương phải bộc lộ sơ hở trong cách phòng thủ rồi tung đòn tấn công quyết định. Tham khảo en:Kanshou and Bakuya Thể_loại:Bảo Khí hạng C Thể_loại:Kiếm Thể_loại:Bảo Khí không phân loại